Death Note in 2010
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: What would happn if L's daughter found a Death Note? What if she met the shinigami, Raito? Things get interesting in young Mika's life! AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Death Note in 2010

Rating: T

Summary: What would happen if L's daughter found a Death Note? What if she met the shinigami Raito? Things get interesting in young Mika's life! AU.

Chapter 1: The Notebook Of Death.

Pov: Third Person

Mika was sitting in math class staring out the window to tune out the teacher. The wind lightly blowing a tree branch against the window, drawing her attention even more. All of a sudden, the wind stopped. A black book fell out of the sky.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. Mika hurried to her locker, gathered her things, and ran outside. The cool wind was toying with her hair, it was enough to make Mika shudder from the motion.

She sees the book laying right where she saw it fall. Mika slowly pick it up and examine it.

"It appears to be an ordinary notebook. What's got me concerned however is the title. Death Note. An odd name for a small black book." She ponders aloud, like she does when she really wants to solve something. It was one of many traits she got from her father, who was a famous detective.

She grips the notebook like it was life or death, and ran home. She burst through the door.

"Hello Mika. How was your day?" Her father, L, asks.

"I'm fine. Hey dad?" Mika asks.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about the Kira case?"

L looks at his daughter in wonder. "Why do you want to know about that case?"

Mika quickly explains finding the Death Note to her father.

"May I see it?" He asks hoping to make sure it wasn't real, not wanting his daughter involved with shinigami. A world of myths to her.

Mika shows the black leather book to her father. A light gasp escapes her father's lips. His eyes scan the cover.

"Mika, don't use this book. Not even once." He whispers.

"Why daddy?" Mika asks, concerned for her father.

"This is the same type of book Kira used to kill all those people. I don't want to have to worry about you doing something like that."

Mika just looks at her father in shock. "Who was Kira?"

"Kira, was someone I thought to be my friend."

"What was his name?"

L sighs, "His name was Raito Yagami. A straight A student. He had a great future ahead of him. Sadly, he had to die all because of that crime."

"Who did Kira kill?"

"Kira killed criminals some FBI agents, and Watarai." L replies solemnly.

"Wasn't Watarai your butler and guardian?" Mika asks. Her father just nods confirming what she already knew.

"I'm going to go to my room to do homework. Okay daddy?" L nods not noticing his pride and joy take the death note off the table.

Mika heads upstairs and locks her door while putting on some music to study.

"This book is tempting. Really tempting." Mika whispers to herself.

She opens up her geometry book and note book to do her homework. Five problems into it she whispers, "One name couldn't hurt."

Mika opens the book her pencil's tip barely touching the page. She quickly writes down this rapist's name. "This creep was never caught and he killed my best friend. He deserves to die." She whispers in a dark voice.

Forty seconds later she receives a text from her other friend, 'Hey Mika! Tartu is dead!'

She blink and reply, 'How?' not knowing that it was her doing.

'Heart attack.' was the response. Mika flips to the rules of the death note.

" 'The name of a person written in this book shall die in forty seconds, if cause of death not specified it will be a heart attack. You must visualize the person or else it won't work.'" Mika reads it aloud. Her pencil drops from her hand to the ground.

"Oh my god! I just killed someone." Mika whisper shouts in shock. She closes the death note. "It worked. Even though I didn't physically kill Tartu, I have his blood on my hands. Oh god, I can't tell dad. He'd flip if he found out I used the death note. Maybe this is how Raito felt."


	2. Case File 1: Mika Lawilet

AN: This is the first Case file. Obviously, I don't own Death Note, because if I did Mello and Matt would've lived and Light would have died more memorably instead of just being shot by Matsuda. I only own Mika Lawliet, and any future suspects.

Death Note in 2010: Case File 1

Near opened his silver laptop. He moves the mouse to hover over a certain file, the New Kira file. His phone rings interrupting his debating on whether to open it or not.

"Hello?" Near asks in his normally bored tone.

"Near, it's me. Open the file." The reply comes from the other end.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It's time we opened it." The other person hangs up leaving Near to open the file.

Near clicks on the file and a message pops up.

"Please enter the pass code." It chimes, annoying Near more than possible. He types in the pass code, the keys making a light popping sound as he presses them.

"Alright. Time to see what information we have on the suspects, starting with L's kid."

He clicks on the link the says 'Mika Lawliet.' As soon as he does that all the information on Mika appears.

Near reads it aloud, making notes as he does so.

"'Name: Mika Lily Lawliet. Age: 13 years old. Date of Birth: 12/25/1997.'" He stops reading for a moment and groans, "Just like her dad. Born on a day that has a lot of sweets involved."

He continues where he left off, "'Hair Color: Black, eye color: Dark Brown with tints of gold. Height: 4"9, weight: 113lbs.' Judging by this information she is short for her age group and is skinny. She could be an athlete."

Near scrolls down the screen and continues to record the information. He says it aloud, "'School Back round: attended Tokyo Academy For Girls from pre-school to first grade. Attended public school from second grade to 8th grade. Skipped ninth grade due to her high I.Q. Got several awards for science, math, and writing. Is up to win a Nobel prize for Literature. Won first place for her soccer team in the nationals in 8th grade. '" He writes that down followed by the words, 'possibly able to solve crimes.'

"Near." He hears Watarai over the speaker in his office.

"Yes?" The albino asks, twirling a strand of his white hair with his index finger.

"It's late. You need your rest. You can continue this some other time."

With that said Near shut off the laptop, accidentally erasing all data on Mika. Not even knowing that once the file was opened you could never get the information back. At least, Near got the important stuff written down.


	3. Meeting Shinigami and A New Kira

Title: Death Note in 2010

Rating: T

Summary: What would happen if L's daughter found a Death Note? What if she met the shinigami Raito? Things get interesting in young Mika's life! AU.

Chapter 2: Meeting A Shinigami and A New Kira

Pov: Third Person's

Mika sits down on her bed, shocked at what she did. While deep in thought, a voice startles her from the thought of what was going to happen next.

"Hello." A cold, bored, sarcastic voice says from beside Mika. She jumps in surprise.

"Who are you?" She demands, not wasting time with formalities.

The figure smirks his red eyes shining, "I'm the shinigami of that death note. I take it you haven't read all the rules I wrote down."

Mika's glare softens a bit, "I haven't read all the rules I just skipped to reading what happens when you write a person's name down."

"Well, I'll take time to explain the rules after I introduce myself. I am Raito Yagami, the shinigami whose note book now belongs to you. There for I also belong to you." Raito says, his red eyes dull a bit.

"I am Mika Lawliet. My father was a detective and I asked him about the Kira case as soon as I found the note book." Mika introduces herself.

Raito smirks, "Well, that saves me trouble explaining that I was the first Kira. Mika?"

"What, Raito?" Mika asks, annoyed.

"You're L's daughter and you have a death note. The irony in that is like how my dad was chief of police and I was Kira."

"Your point?" She asks bored.

"How would you think your dad would feel if I came waltzing down the stairs?"

"How would he see you?" Mika asks about to roll her eyes.

"He, Near, and all of the police force 13 years ago touched a piece of a death note. Therefore he will be able to see me. I think I just might go down stairs and tell L what his princess did." Raito states. Mika's face pales dramatically at that.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Raito mocks Mika, daring her to accept his hidden challenge.

Mika sighs in defeat, knowing that she can't win this one. "Raito, I'll go down with you and tell my dad. Just please don't make me want to kill you using your own death note."

"Deal, Miss. Lawliet." Raito says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Mika! Time for dinner!" Mika hears her father call from down stairs. She looks to Raito and motions for him to follow her.

Mika slowly opens her bedroom door and heads down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Dad?" Mika asks her voice barely a whisper.

"What is it Mika?"

"I have something to tell you. Well, show being the better way to put it." Mika says.

Suddenly Raito steps out from behind Mika. "Good to see you again, L."

L just stares at Raito in shock, "I thought you were dead. I thought Matsuda finished you. Why are you here?"

"Well L. Your precious princess did something very naughty." Raito says sarcastically.

"Mika. What did you do?" Her father glares at her, worry clearly evident on his face.

Mika takes a shaky breath, "I used the death note. I just couldn't resist the temptation. I only wrote down one name though."

"Who? Who's name was it?"

"Tartu Nagasaki, he killed my best friend and no one even batted an eyelash. I took matters in my own hands."

"Mika, you could have told someone. The police would have done something."

"Yeah right. They wouldn't have done anything. I kind of see why Raito did what he did."

Raito and L look at Mika with mixed expressions.

"Mika, you got it dead on. I used the death note to rid the world of criminals, knowing that the police would have done nothing. I vowed to rid the world of all evil."

"Mika, please don't follow in his path. You are better than that. Please, don't make me have to call the task force together again. Don't make me bring in Near. Please, Mika." L tries to plead with her.

Mika closes her eyes, '_Is it wroth it? What's more important. My dad or purifying the world of sin making it safe for him.' She opens her eyes, "Raito, I will become the new Kira."_

_L crumples to the ground, "Why Mika? Why?" _

"_I'm doing this to create a world free of crime, to ensure that you and future generations will be safe."_

"_You leave me no choice then." L says to Mika while pulling out his cell phone to call Near._

"_Dad, would you really mess with the new Kira? Someone whom knows your name and could kill you right now?"_

_L freezes with his index finger hover over Near's speed dial number. His heart rate accelerates. He couldn't bare the thought of his precious daughter being Kira. _

"_Dad, at least give me a week. That's all I ask. One week of freedom."_

"_Alright, Mika. One week is all you get. If the Task Force and Near start to notice anything sooner than that then I'll ask if we can work on the case so Near can confirm the fact that you would be a suspect." _

_Mika looks at her father startled, "Wait a minute. You think I'll be a suspect. Why?" _

_L smiles sadly at his daughter, "He'll think any one who was involved and their kids will be suspects. Especially, you."_

"_Why me?" Mika asks, stunned that her own father would think Near would guess her._

"_Because Mika, you are my daughter. That and the fact you inherited my brains makes you a possible suspect to being Kira." _

_Not bothering to argue with her father's logic, Mika leaves the dinning room to walk up the staircase. _

_As she climbs the stairs she whispers, "I'm so sorry but, I'm doing this to protect you. Please forgive me." As she reaches the top step a lone tear trails down her cheek. She slowly wipes away the tear, surprised that she was that upset over being Kira._


End file.
